Katy Perry discography
American singer Katy Perry has released five studio albums, one live album, two extended plays (EP), 34 singles (including four as featured artist), and five promotional singles. Perry has been certified for 101 million digital singles and 6 million albums in the United States. She is also the fifth best selling digital singles artist in the US according to Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Throughout her career, Perry has sold over 18 million albums and 125 million singles globally. She currently holds the record for most 5-million-selling singles in the United States, with six of her singles selling over 5 million (in order of release date: "Hot n Cold", "California Gurls", "Firework", "E.T.", "Roar", and "Dark Horse"). Perry also holds the record for the most 6-million-selling songs, with three of her songs—"Firework", "Roar", and "Dark Horse"—selling over 6 million copies. All three have also received Diamond song certifications from the RIAA, making her the first artist to accomplish such a feat. At age 16, she released a self-titled gospel album in March 2001 under her real name Katy Hudson, which failed to chart in any music market. |title=Katy Hudson > Overview |publisher=AllMusic. All Media Network |accessdate=September 21, 2011 |url-status=live |archiveurl=https://web.archive.org/web/20110816041915/http://www.allmusic.com/album/r557238 |archivedate=August 16, 2011 }} After Perry signed with Capitol Records in April 2007, she released her second album, One of the Boys, in June 2008. Its singles "I Kissed a Girl" and "Hot n Cold" both topped charts in Austria, Canada, Germany, and Switzerland, and have been certified quintuple platinum by the RIAA. The album peaked within the top ten in the United States, Austria, Canada, France, Germany, and Switzerland. Throughout 2009 and 2010, Perry was featured on two singles. The first was on Colorado-based band 3OH!3's song "Starstrukk", and the second was a collaboration with Timbaland on "If We Ever Meet Again", from his album Shock Value II. Both singles reached the top ten in Australia and the United Kingdom while the latter topped the charts in New Zealand. Perry also performed for MTV Unplugged and a live album of the performance was released in November 2009. Perry's third studio album Teenage Dream was released in August 2010 and topped the charts in the United States, Australia, Austria, Canada, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. When its singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" topped the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, Perry became the first woman and only the second artist after Michael Jackson to attain five number-one singles in the United States from one album. The album was re-released in March 2012 as Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection. Its singles "Part of Me" and "Wide Awake" both reached number one in Canada and New Zealand. Her fourth studio album Prism was released in October 2013. Prism became an international success, reaching number one in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, United Kingdom, and the United States. Its singles "Roar" and "Dark Horse" both topped the charts in the United States and Canada. In the United Kingdom, "Roar" also became her second song after "Firework" to sell over one million copies. She subsequently released an anthem for the 2016 Summer Olympics titled "Rise", which debuted at number one in Australia. Perry's fifth album Witness followed in June 2017. It topped the charts in the United States and Canada. That year, she was also featured on Calvin Harris's song "Feels" from his album Funk Wav Bounces Vol. 1 along with Big Sean and Pharrell Williams, which reached number one in the United Kingdom. In 2018, she released the Christmas single "Cozy Little Christmas". This was followed by the release of the collaborations "Con Calma (Remix)" (with Daddy Yankee and Snow) and "365" (with Zedd). She released the non-album singles "Never Really Over", "Small Talk" and "Harleys in Hawaii" in 2019. Albums Studio albums Reissues Live albums Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Notes References Discography Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Pop music discographies